Une étrange pièce de théâtre
by Toraiaru As
Summary: La classe E font une pièce de théâtre au programme Le petit chaperon rouge version assassination classroom.
Alors voila première fic sur ce fandom ^^ n'hésitez pas a le commenté

Ps : désolé pour les fautes d'ortho et re ps : je veux plus de fic sur assassination classroom ce sera tout et bonne lecture a tous !

Les persos seront sans doute OCC ^^''' et je m'en excuse d'avance…cette histoire m'a traversé l'esprit alors que je m'en ennuyez j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira ^^.

Le petit chaperon rouge….

La salle de théâtre était pleine a craqué ont voyait des parents, des élèves de d'autres classes, des professeurs et surtout un étrange professeur.

-Qu'es ce que vous foutez là, c'étais exclamé un homme aux cheveux noir.

L'étrange professeur déguisé bizarrement pour être précis avec du fond de teint de Bitch-sensei et des poils de balai en guise de cheveux. Bien sure cette étrange personne était repérable déjà pars sa taille mais aussi parce qu'il était tout devant et qui gênait les personnes de derrières qui tentaient de regardé sur le cotés espérant pouvoir voir bien sure il eut des grincheux qui se plaignaient en disant qu'il devait se mettre derrière mais celui-ci les ignora.

-Mais Karasuma-sensei , faut que je vois mes élèves joué, ce sont mes protégé et faut que je sois au premier rang !, dit il en croisant ses bra…tentacules.

Karasuma soupira et allait répliquer quand, les lumières s'éteignit et le rideau s'ouvrit sur une scène de dessin tout a fais primaire. On voyait dans ce dessin des arbres coloriés en crayon de couleur et des buissons colorés de plusieurs teintes de vert comme crayon de couleur feutre.

Nagisa fut le premier à entrer sur scène, les yeux livides fixant le public d'un œil vide. Il eut des réactions parmi le public

-C'est Nagisa ?, s'exclamèrent la majeur partie des spectateurs.

-Nagisa t'es trop chou dans cette robe rouge que je t'ai acheté !, hurla une fille parmi la foule à son fils. C'étais Hiromi qui c'était levé de sa chaise au premier rang a la droit de Koro-sensei, entrain de prendre une photo sous toute les coutures de son cher fils.

-Pourquoi moi ?, dit le bleuté a voix basse, Ce rôle correspondrait plus a Karma avec ses cheveux rouge.

Puis Nakamura entra sur scène habillait d'une robe de paysanne rose en tenant un panier.

-Mon enfant peux-tu apportez cette tarte a ta grand-mère ?

-Bien sure maman !

-N'oublie pas de ne parler a personne, ne pas perdre ton temps en foret c'est dangereux et salut bien ta grand-mère de ma part ! Ah oui enfaite…

-Oui ?, demanda Nagisa.

-Tu es trop chou ma fille adoré.

C'est mot achevèrent Nagisa, elle fit un clin d'œil a son ''fils'' et Rio quitta la scène. Bien sure notre petit chaperon se reprit bien vite car il avait une scène a mener jusqu'au bout.

Le bleuté se retrouva seul sur scène et marcha pour atteindre le milieu de la scène où arriva dans le sens contraire le Grand Méchant Loup…Karma avec un serre-tete avec deux oreilles pointu gris sur la tête pour être précis.

-Où vas-tu comme ça toute seule mon enfant, lança le roux avec un drôle de sourire sadique selon Nagisa.

''Le rôle du Grand Méchant Loup convient parfaitement a sa personnalité''

-Je vais voir ma grand-mère et lui donnait cette galette, repondit le bleuté avec un sourire naïf en lui montrant le panier.

-Elle habite où cette grand-mère ?, questionna le rouge.

-A la lisière de la foret !, continua Nagisa.

-Ok petit chaperon, bon je dois y'allez, bye, j'ai un rendez-vous!

Et sur c'est mot Karma tourna dos au bleuté en fesant un coucou de ''au revoir''

''Mais ce n'est pas dans le script ça'', pensa le bleuté.

-C'étais quoi cette scène, dit Bitch-sensei a Karasuma-sensei.

Celui-ci se contenta de fermé les yeux.

-Vous assurez les enfants !, s'écria Koro-sensei a travers les spectateurs qui commençait à avoir un sérieux doute pour cette histoire du petit chaperon rouge.

Nagisa fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu fis mine de sautillé mimant la jeune fille heureuse et sorti de scène par où le Grand Méchant Loup était sorti .

 _Entrée en scène du Grand Méchant Loup et de la Grand-Mère, les élèves pose un lit et change de scène pour un décor plutôt d'une maison avec dessiné dans le décor une fenêtre et des meubles dont une armoire ouverte sur une penderie composé de robes de même couleur._

La grand mère qui une grosse robe blanche de chambre s'allonge sur le lit, on ne voyait pas son visage caché par son chapeau blanc…d'ailleurs pourquoi elle en portait un ?

Puis un des élèves le reconnue…non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, jamais il ne s'abaisserai a ça.

-Il ressemble pas à Terasaka, s'exclama un élève a son voisin.

-Non impossible !, s'exclama un élève derrière la personne qui avait parlait a son voisin.

''Ils m'ont reconnu je suis fichu, bordel, pourquoi moi''

Et sur cette pensé il cache son visage derrière la couverture.

Karma lui était quelque mètres de Terasaka mais il y'avait une porte entre eux, invisible pour les spectateurs mais qui était cruciale de jouer dans la scène.

-Toc, toc, mima les bruitages Karma.

-Qui es-ce ?, répondit la grand-mère d'une voix sifflette.

-Ton pire cauchemar mémé, je veux dire ta cher fille qui t'amène une bonne galette, se reprit le jeune homme en souriant un peu trop angéliquement.

-Entre mon enfant…euh…la porte est ouverte. Et puis t'as intérêt à faire semblant de me frapper c'est ce qu'on a convenu ! Et tu fais quoi avec cette batte de base-ball ?

-Grand-mère Terasaka n'oublie pas que j'ai joué aux championnats du monde de Base-ball !

-Mais oui mais oui, bref t'attend quoi pour rentré, le corset me fais un mal de chien !, ragea Terasaka. Eh ne dis pas mon nom à voix haute !

-Un corset ? s'exclama un.

-Attendez faut que je le prenne en photo la brute qui porte un corset et une robe ! s'exclama un en prenant une photo.

-T'as pas tord !

Et c'est après avoir dit cela qu'une bonne vingtaine de collégiens prirent une photo de grand-mère Terasaka même les élèves de la classe E.

\- Il n'a pas oublié de dire qu'il faut qu'il tourne je-ne-sais-quoi, s'exclama Bitch-sensei. Et puis il exagère avec le corset ! Il devrait me remercier de lui prêter le miens, il aura un corps de rêve !

Karasuma ne dit rien…longtemps cette pièce était hors scripte.

-Il me semblait pas avoir écrit ce genre de chose, pensa Koro-sensei.

-Laissons-les faire, soupira Karasuma-sensei.

Karma fit mine d'ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de mémé Terasaka en prenant une batte de base-ball.

-Tu n'es pas ma petite fille, s'exclama faussement Terasaka, mais le Grand Méchant Loup !

-En chair et en os, mon cher quatre heure, lança le Grand Mechant Loup avec un drôle de regard sadique.

Et sur c'est mot il frappa Terasaka sur la tête avec la batte, qui lui disait des ''aie, aie''.

-On avait dit faussement !

-Mais il faut que ca fasse plus vrai, en plus dans l'histoire la grand-mère se fait mangé par le loup, et comme t'es plus gros que moi, je n'ai pas d'autre le choix que de te couper en mille morceau et de te manger !, s'exclama Karma en sortant de je-ne-sais-où une tronçonneuse.

Il coupa le lit en deux pour montré a la grand-mère que ce n'étais pas un jouet.

-Alerte au cannibalisme !, s'exclama Terasaka en s'enfuyant quittant la scène en tenant sa robe pour évité de tomber.

Karma souria diaboliquement et Nagisa entra sur scène avec un sourire forcé. C'étais a son tour…

-Toc, toc, mima Nagisa comme l'avais fais plutôt Karma. C'est moi grand-mère t'as petite fille, je t'ai apporté une galette.

Le roux souri pris le chapeau que Terasaka avait fais tombé plutôt en s'enfuyant et le mit sur sa tête et s'allongea dans le lit coupé en deux comme si de rien n'y était en mettant même le drap pour recouvrir son corps.

-Entre mon enfant la porte est ouverte !

Nagisa fit mine de rentrer et se dirigea vers le lit de ce démon de Grand Méchant Loup.

-NAGISA ENFUIT TOI ELLE VA TE DECOUPER EN MILLE MORCEAU ET DE MANGER !, s'exclama Hiromi en se levant en fesant tombé sa chaise.

-Oui Nagisa enfuit-toi !, s'exclama aussi Koro-sensei qui avait pris un mouchoir.

Nagisa les regarda avec un drôle de sourire du genre ''c'est une pièce vous savez'' pour redirigez ses yeux sur le roux.

-Oh grand-mère comme tu as les cheveux joliment rouge, s'exclama Nagisa en touchant ses cheveux.

-Je les ai fais teindres a New-York hier, dit calmement Karma le teint rouge.

-Oh comme tu as des sombres yeux d'or !

-C'est pour mieux t'observé mon enfant, enfaite c'est parce que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, dit la fausse grand-mère songement.

-Comme tu es mince grand-mere !

-Normal j'ai fais beaucoup de sport c'est temps si !

En dehors de la scène.

-Il a pas insinué que j'etais gros ?, demanda Terasaka a Kaede.

-Euh, repondit Kaeda en souriant.

-Comme tu as de grands doigts !

-Bah c'est pour mieux t'étrangler mon enfant.

-Et comme tu as de grande dent !

-C'est pour mieux te bouffer mon enfant !

Et sur c'est mot la fausse grand-mère se jeta sur Nagisa puis arriva le chasseur…enfin les chasseurs.

-Nous sommes les plus grands chasseurs de toute la ville ! Je me nomme Taisei, s'exclama celui en fesant un clin d'œil.

-Je suis Takuya !

-Je suis Itona, déclara l'argenté en tenant une télécommande dans sa main en s'accroupissant entre les deux garçons, ce qui fais un trio !

Et sur c'est mot ils prirent une pose que beaucoup de gens reconnurent.

-On dirai la team rocket, balança un élève à son camarade dans son oreille.

-J'avoue

-Nous sommes venus sauver cette jeune femme qui en ai pas une en vrai, dit Itona avec sa voix neutre.

-Et moi je suis revenus d'entre les mort pour te frappé, s'exclama Terasaka en entrant sur scène.

-Non non, ma petite grand-mère tu es dans mon estomac selon le script, s'exclama joyeusement Karma.

-Ah bah le script !

-Si il y'a plus de script alors je viens aussi, s'exclama Masayoshi suivit par toute la classe E qui entrèrent sur scène.

-Je crois que ca deviens du n'importe quoi ? s'exclama Bitch a une Barbie, un pirate, un Pikachu, un travesti (Terasaka). Aucun de ses perso ne correspondent au conte !

Karasuma-sensei ne dit rien.

-Nagisa a vraiment beaucoup de prétendant, n'oublie pas mon chérie choisis le plus riche d'entre eux, s'exclama Hiromi.

Puis Karasuma-sensei senti qu'il manquait quelqu'un a coté de lui…le siège était vide. Bon sang…

-Terasaka tu es hors jeu !, s'exclama une voix qu'ils connaissèrent si bien.

-Que faites-vous là Koro-sensei ? Surtout dans cette tenus, s'exclama les eleves.

-Je suis super Tentacule venu sauver la jeune femme en danger !

-Habillé en superman ?, s'exclama Nagisa.

-Oui, Nagisa enfin petit chaperon bleu enfin rouge ! Je viendrai te sauver de ce loup !

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'intervient Karasuma sensei et Bitch-sensei en tirant Koro-sensei en dehors de la scène puis le brun reviens sur scène et s'inclina.

-La pièce est terminé, dit Karusuma d'une voix neutre, merci de l'avoir regardé jusqu'au bout.

Et sur c'est mot tout les élèves sur scène le regardèrent bizarrement

-Mais…. Je n'ai pas dit une seule phrase moi, s'exclama Sugino.

-Il n'y a pas de mais

Et la pièce se termina ainsi…on n'applaudissait timidement même si on n'avait pas compris et les gens quittèrent la pièce.

Le lendemain la classe E eut le droit a un sermon de Karasuma et de Bitch sensei mais c'étais surtout Koro-sensei qui avait tout pris car il n'avait pas le droit de monter sur scène sinon il risquerai de faire tomber son déguisement a l'eau et d'entrainer une panique générale.

-D'un coté c'étais marrant, s'exclama Kaede.

Nagisa hocha la tête en souriant même si la pièce ne correspondait pas au script c'étais amusant.

-Oui ca aurait été super si mémé Terasaka avait accepté de se faire coupé en rondelle et de ne plus revenir sur scène, …

-Toi je vais te…, s'exclama la Grand Mère.

FIN.

Voila c'étais un petit one-shot la fin est un peu bizarre je sais mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment le terminer. En tout cas une chose est sure je n'ai pas fais participé pas mal de personnage et j'en suis désolé peut-être la prochaine fois quand je reposterai une fic sur ce fandom je ferai plus attention…mais si je re-poste une fic sur ce fandom ce sera peut-être un Karma X Nagisa en tout cas je l'espère 8D. Bref bye !


End file.
